


The Council of Danvers

by ijedi



Series: Supergirl single chapter stories [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: Lena gets an idea to form a council of Danvers by talking to other Alex from different universes. Alex from Earth 38 talks to Alex from Earth 1, 11, 25, 37, 39, and 47, trying to find a way to help Kara and defeat Reign. Appearance of Cisco, Harrison Wells, and Caitlin.I was inspired to write this by watching "the Council of Wells" from the Flash show.





	The Council of Danvers

Alex was miserable. Very miserable. She not only parted with her fiancé due to them both wanting different things in life, but also almost lost her sister, sister who was almost invulnerable to anything, but who was currently lying on the bed in a comatose state with yellow lamps helping to heal Kara. At least Kara was alive, for which Alex was thankful, but it pained her so see her sister in such a state.

“Hey, I had an idea,” said Lena, as she approached Alex. After Kara’s injury, Lena approached the older Danvers sister and confessed that she knew Kara’s secret and was very worried. Alex reassured Lena that Kara was alive, but only barely. After spending a whole night watching Kara’s almost lifeless body trying to recover after the fight with Reign, the two women bonded and became friends.

“I just want a way to help my sister and defeat Reign,” said Alex.

“Same, but I think we could use some help,” said Lena. Alex raised an eyebrow. “Remember you told me about the trip you and Kara made to so called Earth 1? Well, how about we contact your friends on Earth 1.”

“I doubt Flash or any of our allies and friends back there can defeat a Kryptonian,” said Alex.

“Oh, but I just want some information from them,” said Lena. Alex nodded, still unsure what Lena actually wanted. Alex grabbed the communication device and activated it.

An image of Star Labs appeared, where Cisco and Harry Wells were discussing something, while Caitlin was examining some documents. “Hey guys,” said Alex.

“Oh, hey Alex Danvers,” said Cisco.

“Do you know where Barry is? We could use his help in defeating an evil Kryptonian,” said Alex.

Cisco, Harry, and Caitlin looked at one another. “Sorry, but Barry was recently arrested. We are trying to help build a defense for him, and unfortunately Barry cannot help,” said Caitlin.

“Well, we don’t actually need Flash to help Kara,” said Lena. “What we do need is a way to communicate with other Earths besides yours. I plan to ask a few people questions and start a discussion,” said Lena.

Harry nodded. “I will send the instructions to your communication device as to how to communicate with other Earths,” said Harry.

“I think I know what Lena wants to do now, but while we search for a way to stop Reign, I could use another medical doctor’s advice how to help Kara,” said Alex, looking at Caitlin.

“Sure, I can help,” said Caitlin. Cisco opened a breach, and the two members of the Team Flash arrived to the DEO.

“Take care, while Harry and I will work on the way to prove that Barry is innocent,” said Cisco, returning to Star Labs, and leaving Caitlin in the DEO.

“Where is Kara,” asked Caitlin.

“This way,” said Alex, leading Caitlin towards the hospital bed, where Kara laid motionless. “Thanks for your help.”

“Anything for a friend,” smiled Caitlin as she examined Kara’s body. “Well, the good news is that Kara is alive, but it might take long for her to recover. I will do my best.”

“Thanks,” said Alex, putting her hand on Caitlin’s shoulder. Alex and Lena then left to the communications table at the DEO, leaving Caitlin caring for Kara.

“You plan to talk to other Supergirls and her friends from other earths, aren’t you?” Alex asked.

“Yes and no,” smiled Lena, as she looked at the transmitted data, quickly examining it. She then activated the device and set a specific frequency for communication.

An image of Alex Danvers appeared, only this Alex had long hair, similar in length which Alex had when she used to party a lot before joining the DEO. “Hello, oh, you look a lot like me,” said Alex from another earth. Alex from Earth 38 noticed that this Alex wore a white coat and had green uniform.

“Hi, my name is Alex Danvers from Earth 38 and you are Alex Danvers from,” Alex looked at the device, “From Earth 1,”

“Earth 1? Interesting sorting, but I do see that we resemble one another. Hi, another me,” smiled Alex from Earth 1. “As you can see, I am a well-respected medical doctor, currently working in Central City,”

“I hope you enjoy helping people, I used to be a medical student, but I dropped out,” said Alex from Earth 38.

“Alright ladies, time to meet another Alex,” said Lena, activating the communication device. Another woman’s image appeared, only this time Alex Danvers was dressed in a green and black uniform.

“Hey ladies,” said new Alex.

“Hello Alex Danvers from Earth 11,” said Alex, looking at the device.

“And you must be me from another Earth. Cool. I am happy that I just helped my fellow lanterns defeat Sinestro, again, although Guy is getting annoying, as he keeps bragging that he was the one who defeated Sinestro, although not true, since it was the combined power of Green Lantern Alex Danvers and Blue Lantern Kara Danvers who defeated the former green lantern,” said Alex from Earth 11. Alex and Lena looked at one another.

“Green Lantern?” Alex from earth 38 asked.

“Oh, right, you probably don’t know about us. We are the space police,” said Alex from Earth 11.

“I work at the DEO, where we catch evil aliens,” said Alex.

“Nice,” said Green Lantern Alex.

“Alright, I think we introduced one another,” said Lena, activating the device once more.

Alex Danvers appeared in a suit. “Hey,” said new Alex.

“Hi, my name is Alex Danvers, and I am you from another Earth,” said Alex from Earth 38. “And you must be Alex Danvers from Earth 25,”

“It’s nice to know that there are other universes out there. My name is Alex Danvers, CEO of Danvers, Incorporated,” said new Alex. “I work with my adoptive sister Kara to help people by using our company to do good,”

“I never thought that you could ever be a CEO. You look good in a suit, I give you that,” said Lena.

“Thanks,” said Alex. She activated the device once more. She saw that this new Earth was Earth 37.

An image of Alex Danvers appeared in blue outfit, with an “S” which stood for stronger together, fully displayed on her chest. “Hi, Alex Kara El here,” said the new Alex.

“Alex Kara El? Not Danvers?” Alex asked.

“Oh, you must be me from another universe. Yes, my former name was Alex Danvers, but I escaped my Earth and landed on Krypton many years ago, and Kara Zor El, chief Scientist and Artist of Krypton adopted me,” said Alex, “And I took the name of my adoptive mother as my middle name,”

“On my Earth Kara is my sister, my younger sister,” said Alex.

“That must be interesting. Kara Zor El, mom, she is compassionate, funny and smart, so very smart,” said Alex Kara El.”

Alex activated the device and saw Earth 39 on the screen. An image of Alex Danvers appeared, holding an infant in her arms. “Hello, oh you must be me,” said Alex Danvers from Earth 39.

“Yup, I am Alex Danvers from Earth 38, and you are me from Earth 39. By the way, your daughter is so cute,” said Alex.

“Thanks, I know that Alura is adorable, but she is really my niece, not daughter,” said Alex from Earth 39, looking away.

“What happened to Kara?” Alex asked her counterpart from Earth 39.

“Reign. Kara, my sister died fighting Reign, and I was left with my niece. It helps that she still has her other mother, but Lena is always so busy. Still, I don’t mind, since I love Alura Karlena Danvers with all my heart,” said Alex from Earth 39.

“Lena is her mother?” asked Lena from Earth 38.

“Oh, you must be my sister in law from another Earth,” said Alex from Earth 39, looking at Lena.

Alex activated the device one more time, and saw that the new earth was Earth 47. An image of Alex Danvers in a bathrobe and slippers appeared. “Hi, greetings other Alex Danvers! My name is Alex Danvers, and I just had a great night with Susan and Lucy!” Alex Danvers of 47 said.

“Susan and Lucy?” Alex and Lena asked.

“What?” Alex of Earth 47 asked. “I love meeting other women. I remember that one time when I slept with Samantha and Maggie, then with Samantha and Maggie separately, also once with Megan, although J’ohn was angry, oh yea, also with Cat, which made Kara angry, since Cat was her boss. Good times, good times.”

“Oh my god, I am such a terrible person on Earth 47,” said Alex.

“Don’t worry, its ok to date different people when you are not in a relationship,” said Lena. “Thank god Alex of Earth 47 did not mention me,”

“Wouldn’t even think of that. You always were like a baby sister to me, and you made it official by becoming my baby sister in law. I still love teasing you and Kara,” said Alex of Earth 47.

“Sister in law?” Lena asked, then looking at Alex of Earth 38.

“Apparently you and Kara end up together quite frequently,” said Alex. Lena blushed. Lena then introduced all women to one another.

“Now that all the introductions are out of the way, let’s talk how we will defeat Reign,” said Alex.

“Reign, why is the name so familiar? Oh, that right, I slept with her,” said Alex from Earth 47.

“You what?” Alex asked.

“I slept with her. To be fair, I didn’t know that the woman I took on a date was an evil Kryptonian. But I later learned that yes, she was. Fortunately, we found a way to defeat her. God, how she made me feel,” said Alex from Earth 47, making other women look at her.

“Samantha?” Alex asked.

“Yes, Samantha Arias,” said Alex from Earth 47. “Do you know her?”

“I do,” said Alex. “Her daughter is adorable.”

“Samantha is Reign? My two best friends hate one another,” said Lena.

“But Samantha looked so nice when she met us, she cannot be Reign,” said Alex.

“Multiple personalities perhaps?” said doctor Alex. “Perhaps the way to defeat her would be to cure her.”

“Maybe. You said you actually defeated her. How?” Alex asked Alex from Earth 47.

“Intense lovemaking under the sun,” said Alex from Earth 47. Alex from Earth 38 open her mouth then closed it. “I do think this method will not work, since we were close friends before she turned evil, so I managed to cure her by sleeping with her due to us already being close friends.”

“I don’t feel comfortable with this suggestion,” said Alex.

“Maybe we should still go with a cure? We can look at various ways to cure Samantha,” said doctor Alex.

“You should use help. Ask General Sawyer, she might help. She is a great friend on my earth, and a competent fighter,” said Green Lantern Alex.

“You mean ask Maggie to help me? That would be tough, since I was engaged to her but we broke up due to me wanting kids and her not wanting to be a mom,” said Alex.

“I can see how this might complicate things, but I still think you should ask all the competent fighters to help you defeat Reign,” said Green Lantern Alex.

“You could design products to help you fight. Take best research teams to help you,” said CEO Alex.

“Do you have any Kryptonians who can help you?” asked Alex Kara El.

“I have Clark, who is physically older than Kara. Long story,” said Alex.

“Take care of your sister. If she ever fights Reign again, you should fight alongside her, since if you are anything like I, you are a competent fighter,” said Alex with baby Alura in her hands.

All women then began discussing various medical, bioengineering, fighting, strategic methods how to defeat Reign. Alex mentioned Kryptonite, for which Green Lantern Alex suggested to maybe use the Kryptonite that separates good from evil, and then doctor Alex suggested that one could use such a method to cure Reign, where she would be then separated into Samantha and Reign. The women talked about strategy for hours.

A month later, Kara opened her eyes and saw Alex, Lena, and Samantha sitting near her bed. “Hello Kara,” said Alex, hugging her sister.

“I feel as if I hit a truck and couldn’t move,” said Kara

“It’s all over, but you need to take it slow,” said Alex.

“I missed you,” said Lena. “My hero, Kara Danvers, flying to me on a bus,”

Kara opened her mouth, but Lena smiled. “I know; I knew from the beginning that Kara Danvers is Supergirl. And while Supergirl might be a superhero to everyone, but Kara Zor El Danvers, you are my hero,”

Kara smiled. Kara and Lena looked at each other, and then leaned closer, and kissed.

After the kiss ended, Kara looked at Samantha. “Hi,”

“I am so sorry Kara,” said Samantha.

“Why are you sorry? What for?” Kara asked.

“It was I who fought you. Long story, I found out that I was a Kryptonian, then I turned into evil person but your sister and friends helped cure me by first separating me from Reign and then defeating Reign,” said Samantha. 

"Don't worry, you are still my friend," said Kara. Samantha smiled, and then looked at her watch.

“Look how time flies. I need to pick Ruby from her friend’s house,” said Samantha, kissing Alex on her lips, and then standing up and walking away.

Kara made a silly face, looking at her sister. “You be quiet, Kara Danvers. After helping Samantha, we began dating a week ago,” said Alex, leaning towards her sister, as she began to tickle Kara. Kara just laughed. Alex smiled, her life was good, and her sister was back. 

A/N: I was inspired by Flash episode with the Council of Wells. Please let me know which alternative universe Alex you liked the most. As to Alex from Earth 47, I thought of her as niece of Harrison Wells on Earth 47, where Eliza was adopted by Wells on that Earth, so Alex of Earth 47 behaved a lot like her uncle. (Harrison Wells of Earth 47 appeared in Flash episode “When Harry met Harry”)


End file.
